Playing In God's Realms
by Pain's Rebel Angel
Summary: Just one slight change in the story can create a giant cluster-eff. Don't just take my word for it... Come read a story about how certain pink haired kunoichi's decision took they key players in her homeland for a ride that was literally out of this world... Or, well, theirs in any case...


I need a designated person to help me stay on track with my stories. Anyone wanna volunteer? Like honestly 9/10 I get so distracted by other things that it is hard to keep track, but give me a deadline and enforce it? Maybe that will work. Soooo I plan on updating Healing Love & Stuttering belief Sunday... Someone please hold me to this 0.0

Anyways... It's amazing what a slight change in the story line creates in my mind. 0.0 A whole new plot that extends to another universe... Wowser. In any case this was the result... I hope you like it, and if you could drop a review telling me whether this is worth continuing or not I'd be grateful.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. Duh.**

* * *

 **The Incident**

Before the time of the warring clans; before the rise of the sage of six paths; even before the events of Kaguya eating the forbidden fruit of the Shinju tree, the universe and all of its components were one. Every dimension; every plane of existence; every single world. Everything. It was all there.

After the deities that reigned over all saw the mischief, chaos, and trouble humanity as whole could get into, they were worried. By the same token, however, they also saw moments filled with love, serenity, and joy. They found themselves at a loss. Humans were indeed a handful, but they didn't necessarily wish to sentence them to extinction as a species.

After careful consideration, it was decided they would split mankind up into several different groups and place them in different environments. It allowed the gods to keep an eye the ones who tended to be a thorn in the side, and limit the collateral damage of those who got swept up into the others' shenanigans. So they split apart the universe, creating great divides between the worlds. From there, the groups of deities monitored their realms with the care, and diligence expected from gods.

There were two realms in particular though, that seemed to have more excitement than the others. The humans in these realms seemed to have a penchant for bringing about change for their worlds in the most hectic of ways. Thus chaos reigned sovereign more often than not in these lands. It would come as no great surprise to most that the veil between these two worlds was the thinnest. Unfortunately none of the almighty foresaw this to be an issue, so they were ill prepared when the day came that they had to face this

* * *

It had happened. Madara had become the Ten-tails' jinchūriki, and had started to give the Allied Shinobi Forces a thrashing in combat. And it's not like she knew what to do with that information really, other than try to avoid dwelling on it and worrying. As Naruto and herself were transported away into Kamui's dimension, she luckily didn't have time to ponder over the catastrophic power that man had obtained. The next course of events kept her mind preoccupied...

She allowed Obito to seal the chakra he had obtained from the Nine-tails, hoping she made a good judgement call. Apparently she had a decent amount of luck on her side because her teammate regained consciousness, and then made his way back to the war leaving her alone with Obito.

"You're the enemy. You've killed and wounded many of our comrades. So I really don't want to be saying this to you… But just this once, I'm going to make an exception and think of you as an ally. Thank you for saving Naruto," she managed to say while closing her eyes. Even if she was thanking him for saving her friend's life, she couldn't look this man straight in the face while doing so. Too many conflicting emotions. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, because _**of course**_ it was her emotions. That was always her problem as a shinobi.

"I have a final request to ask of you… And not as your ally, but as your enemy," he told her solemnly. "Please destroy this Rinnegan in my left eye."

As much as she claimed to dislike the guy, that doesn't necessarily mean she wanted to mutilate his face. It had to be done though, so the pinkette steeled her nerves, and prepared to stab through Obito's eye that seemed to hold an endless amount of purple ripples.

"Hurry and destroy the Rinnegan! I can't hold Black Zetsu much longer…"

Jeez, couldn't he see she was trying to! It's not exactly like it was just a simple surgery back in the hospital. Wait… No, that's exactly what it was. Sakura smirked at the small victory in her panicked mind and sliced through Obito's Rinnegan wielding eye just before she felt the familiar effects from Kamui.

She appeared in front of two of her teammates who both seemed very surprised to see her. The kunoichi explained their situation as quickly as possible basically shortening it down to the two basic facts; she had messed up Obito's left eye to deter Madara, and that she was sure the guy was not going to be happy about it.

When Naruto bounded over to them, he paused to gift Kakashi with another eye, and Sakura was more than a little impressed. The pinkette expressed as much, and instead of a response from Naruto she got the boys arguing. Awesome. Team Seven fell back into comfortable and familiar step. Well, for them in any case, it was comfortable.

When Madara and Black Zetsu came through from the other dimension, Sakura could practically feel his rage boiling her skin off. He couldn't believe the gall of this girl who had dared to get in his way. Actually, yes. Yes he could. Because that's all the shinobi have been doing really. But these few in particular have been especially problematic. And for that reason, he was going to get rid of them.

Honestly, he would prefer to end their miserable lives, but somehow they had managed to evade everything he tried in that department. So instead he used his Sharingan eye to open a portal, and then enforced it with the Rinnegan, pushing the portal to its limits throughout time and space. He felt more of a resistance than he had anticipated at the limit of this jutsu, but thought nothing more of it. (With the Rinnegan he wasn't worried about any kind of barrier.) His sole focus was the girl in front of him

"You wanted to stop me so badly? You're going to wish you had just stepped aside and stayed out of the way," Madara stated glancing at Sakura in contempt. With that said, Sakura ceased to exist in their realm.

"What. The. Hell," Naruto growled out. "Sakura-chan… Where…"

Madara simply glanced at him with a ghost expression of amusement on his face. "Hm… Seems like you are having a difficult time processing this."

The Nine-tails holder bared his teeth at the detestable asshole who not only did who-knows-what to his teammate, but had the balls to mock him about it as well. Madara's response was to send him an arrogant smirk. He was deliberately baiting Naruto, and the blonde knew it. Son of a bitch. At that, Naruto's restraint snapped. He let out a sharp, fierce cry, and charged at the twisted Uchiha.

Madara jumped at the last minute to avoid the oncoming attack, and opened another portal just as he had when sent the kunoichi through.

Sasuke watched as his teammate disappeared. The portal closed and he didn't know whether he wanted to beat the dobe for rushing into that, or himself for not holding him back. He looked over at the older Uchiha, who he found was looking back at him with a strange glint. He then realized that he had the only other possible Rinnegan for this guy to get his hands on. Great.

Sasuke grabbed his former sensei, and made the wise decision to retreat… Or atleast it would have been smart if it weren't for the fact Madara already had a plan formulating in his mind. Firstly, he was going to ensure none of the formidable shinobi could be thorn in his side for much longer. (He was already starting out pretty well on that front seeing as one of the most powerful opponents has been taken out of the game along with a different nuisance, and the other two of that particular team were now on the run from him.) Then, he was going to hunt down the younger Uchiha for his Rinnegan eye.

He smirked viciously to himself, and turned to Black Zetsu who had lingered on in the back whilst the former events were happening. "I need you to locate the rest of those from this generation of shinobi. They seem to be the most problematic. I will need to deal with them first. Quickly."

* * *

~Kami Break~

* * *

What on earth was that? No, seriously, what was that? In all his years in being the guardian of this realm, he had never quite experienced that before. It wasn't someone dying, and it certainly wasn't someone retreating into one of the multiple dimensions of his world. It almost seemed as though somebody's soul had been pushed beyond his reach. Which was odd, because essentially nothing was out of his reach unless it was in somebody else's court to deal with.

The deity known as Ōyamatsumi looked down into the world where his charges resided with a sigh. This bunch of brats were always up to trouble. As he watched on, he saw one of the game-changers (his own personal title for individuals of his caliber) of his domain jump at another being. An Uchiha from a few generations back if he recalled correctly. Then, he felt that odd feeling at the edge of his senses once more as the older male opened a portal that normally transferred those affected by it to a different part of his realm. Except… This was an odd feeling. Very different. As the game-changer was sucked into the portal, he felt the human's presence just drop.

The god felt his eyes widen as he fit he pieces together. No. This shouldn't be possible. Yet it is apparently. He let out a small chuckle that was oddly hollow. Trust his humans to figure out how to cross into the other deities' realms. Maybe if he had been a nit-picky, controlling god like Ra, and had determined every individual's fate carefully this wouldn't have happened. Alas, it just isn't him.

He tended to be a bit more open with his population, and let them do as they see fit to a certain extent. After all, there wasn't much that they could screw up that he couldn't fix outright if it came to a worst case-scenario. Bearing that in mind however, he never really liked directly stepping in and changing the course of their lives too much. In the end it was all his humans' decisions that shaped destiny as a whole. Except maybe this… This was something he would need to take over somewhat at the very least.

Ōyamatsumi sighed as he called forth one of the other Kami that resided in this realm. He happened to give great counsel in situations like this and was a dear friend.

"Omoikane."

Within an instant the other deity appeared before him. "What may I assist you with on this evening?"

For a moment Ōyamatsumi was thrown off by the formal manner of speech, before he realized he was the odd one. Listening in so often on the world, he forgot about formality and had adapted the slang of the humans into his daily thoughts.

"A situation has arose, and I require your insight in counsel as to how I am to approach this," the elder god explained. "Two of the humans in my care have apparently been dropped, rather suddenly, into another realm. To be utterly truthful, I would not be surprised if more follow considering what is happening in the world below. My problem is that I am unsure how to go about getting them back here to where they belong, or even how to monitor them because they are not accessible to me at this time. And for one to just intrude into another's realm… Well, I'd imagine it'd be taken as some form of insult, yes? What are your thoughts, old friend?"

The other god rose an eyebrow then closed his eyes in quiet contemplation. Before long he opened them once more and responded. "Indeed it could be seen as such. If you were to pursue the young ones, I would put forth the suggestion of setting up a meeting with the overseeing deity of the realm which our little humans jumped to. It's safe to assume it could only be one of the two closest realms yes? They could not have traveled too far. Perhaps it is best that you look into the matter with the deities there, first," Omoikane said as he looked down onto the humans. "Seems another two have been disposed of by that spiteful male. Although…"

"Yes?"

"I do not see the Uzumaki child who has assisted in stirring up the unrest over recent years," the god of wisdom's eyes flashed over to Ōyamatsumi's face. "Was he the one to disappear first and start this awful mess?"

He chuckled, because even the gods in this realm who didn't vigilantly watch their charges knew what a handful game-changers were, even if it was just in passing. "Surprisingly, no. It was Haruno Sakura who started this mess."

"Haruno Sakura…" Ōyamatsumi saw the flash of recognition before he received a disbelieving stare from his colleague. "Is that so? That is very unlike her, I must say. However, there is something you may be able to do about the Uzumaki. His soul was a reincarnation of one before him if I recall. You may use that link to locate him. While you do that, I would urge you to cut off the excess power he has been granted here for the purpose of our realm. Essentially strip him of his reincarnate, back down to his skills in this life. We would not want him to drastically damage another's realm due to his lack of restraints. The repercussions of such an occurrence could be severe."

The other god nodded his head. "A sound point. I shall follow the path you counsel." After a moment's pause, Ōyamatsumi spoke one more, "If you would make contact with Varuna. It would seem that trouble just attracts more trouble seeing as how our little charges disappeared into that realm." As the other god nodded he just sighed. "Perhaps I should think of handing over the job of watching these troublesome lives to another for a while. I have been in this position for quite some time…"

Omoikane just chuckled at his remark. "Perhaps. Though I do not believe that even Amaterasu would be as patient as you are with them. You have a certain aptitude for keeping tabs on the younglings."

Ōyamatsumi only grunted in response, and waved him off. "Yes, yes. Still, I will be away for a while, and someone should watch…"

"I would offer to look after them, but for some obscure reason I do not think it would be prudent for you to venture on your own when it comes to this matter. Maybe you could ask Amatsu-Mikaboshi? He was not too bad about watching over the race of man before you took up the mantel," Omoikane suggested.

"Hm… Yes, I think that would do just fine. We should get all of our affairs in order. I have a feeling this will be an interesting trip, that may just last longer than intended. On that note…" Ōyamatsumi grimaced as he trailed off, looking back down onto the world below. It seemed many more of his key players were missing. How lovely…

He waved a hand, effectively slowing down time. Hopefully this trip wouldn't take that long, but in the chance that it did, he was prepared. Nothing too drastic would happen with the time of this world slowed down in such a way. At least, that was the thought behind it in any case. This batch of man-kind always managed to surprise him, so nothing was ever a guarantee really.

"Let's hurry, lest anything else happen that could be potentially disastrous, yes?"

* * *

~Parameshvar Break~

* * *

"Thank you for giving us an audience with you on such short notice," Omoikane addressed the three gods in front of him and his companion.

"It is not a problem, friends," Mitra told them smiling.

A snort from Vayu indicated he did not agree fully with his companion.

Clearing his throat, Mitra pushed the conversation forward. "I must admit we were quite shocked at the sudden request. It is very rare for us to venture to different realms in current times. Unless it is a planned event, that is."

"Yes, well, circumstance demanded it. Otherwise, if we were to visit, it would have been planned ahead of time for leisure purposes."

"Circumstance? What circumstance," Vayu asked with a little of his impatience leaking out through his refined mask.

Ōyamatsumi sighed internally from embarrassed exasperation. "A lack of foresight, really. The separations between our worlds are thin, and my humans have exploited that. There are a handful of my charges in your world as consequence."

The other gods' eyes had widened a bit at that explanation.

"We have come to retrieve them. They do not belong here, and the sooner we can get them back to where they are needed, the better. I really hate to interfere at all, but they are my humans and therefore my responsibility. Them wreaking havoc on any realms aside from mine at this point just does not sit well with me. Not to mention, you have a few of the powerhouses, and people whom have a very central role back in their home."

He saw Vayu's body tense, and quickly amended, "Not that they could do much more than your own charges really." He had heard quite the ruckus from below a few times already, and knew those were sounds similar to what he experienced watching over man in his world. "It could have been an issue, but we did what we could before venturing here to see you."

"It would account for the odd sensation we felt earlier. Also for the new souls," Mitra mumbled more to himself than anyone particularly.

A simple hum came from between Vayu and Mitra. This deity had been quiet up until this point, leading Omoikane and Ōyamatsumi to almost forget that there was, in fact, another presence in the hall.

"What thoughts do you have on the situation at hand Varuna," Mitra asked as he turned to his longtime friend. The lone goddess of the room merely tilted her head to the side before answering his question.

"Much like Ōyamatsumi, you know I hate to impose on the little ones. In preference, we tend to guide them, reward them, and things of that nature. But rarely do I condone making decisions for them. So, let me pose the question; why should we do so now? If your mortals could manage to throw themselves into this, I believe it is safe to assume they are capable of getting out, yes?"

Ōyamatsumi only nodded before voicing his worries. "I am unsure of what you have going on in this world, but I know in their homeland there is a war going on. I have slowed time to an extent, so nothing major should happen, but I still worry. You do have some of the more prominent people, as I have said. Also, the impact of allowing them to cross worlds and interact too carelessly is a bit… Worrisome to say the least. Our humans have a reckless charm about them that may have quite the impact here."

"I suppose the same could be said for your lot as well though," Omoikane added in. Ah… So he wasn't the only one who had noticed the unrest in this world.

Varuna only giggled. "Yes. Without a doubt. I already felt a great presence amassing that only comes with a change in tides caused by the mortals in our care. I'm curious to see how our younglings will be a part of it, because there is no doubt in my mind they will be pulled in." Varuna gazed down, looking at the new children in her care due to the current situation then addressed them once more. "Do not fear. I will look after your little ones. If you wish, visit as long as you'd like to keep watch, but also bear in mind that you could go back and watch the others if need be. This may take a while…"

As much as Varuna did not like directly interfering, the goddess could already pick out those would she probably lean to favor in this new batch. Somehow, she doubted that it would correlate with the general consensus back in their homeland. Giggling once more, she left the children to their own devices.

* * *

Okay, so... This happened. There are just a few points I'd like to make. 1) As far as the whole god thing goes, it was kind of a random idea. However, after thinking about it, I kinda just rolled with it. I chose Japanese mythology (Kami) for the Naruto world due to the fact there are plenty of references to those figures in there. Same goes for the choice of gods (Hindu) for One Piece. (More so came from the legend of the devil fruits and whatnot from the Water 7 Arc.) 2) I'd like to formally extend an apology if you practice these beliefs and I have somehow offended you. I honestly don't know much about either of these I just kinda nitpicked off of what I read on the internet. Speaking of that... I am aware that in Hindu belief that Varuna is in fact a male god HOWEVER portraying him as a female, I feel, will suit my story better in the long run. So to recap on important fact of the deities introduced that you will see more of eventually...

Varuna: god of water  
Mitra: god of friendship (?)  
Varu: god of wind (if I remember correctly)

Omoikane: god of wisdom  
Ōyamatsumi: I believe he was an elder brother of Amaterasu? (other than that I'm unsure what role he serves, so in my story he watches the humans)

And I'm sure I'll add more eventually as they fit the needs of the story, but these five will definitely be reoccurring. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I also plan on getting the next chapter in my Naruto story edited and out on here soon so, yeah.


End file.
